Hellmouth in LA
by Kattz Sync
Summary: We should have known that after the First got so close to bringing hell on earth that someone else would try. And who better to use than the Destroyer…
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Angel does not belong to me…but I could dream right? "Too Ra Loo Ra Loo Ral _That's an Irish lullaby" was taken from Mama Lisa's World._

Epilogue

* * *

"I know you….dad?" 

Connor whispered eyes unfocused. He reached up and brushed a bloody tear from Angel's cheek. He knew this man. He didn't know how or from where but he knew him.

He was scared.

The man that was holding him…this _dad_ made him feel safe.

…safe from what?

The man-dad- there's that word again. What…who is dad?

It was cold and he felt numb. He was drifting….

He felt the arms tighten around him and the man buried his head into his hair. Connor shifted and a felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It took him a moment to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry Connor." Angel choked out.

He had finally gotten his son back and now he will lose him again. He pulled back and stared into unfocused baby blues. Had the situation been different he probably would have been overwhelmed by the smell of the miracle child's blood. Had the situation been different his child wouldn't have been dying.

He kissed the boy's forehead. "You have to go now, Connor."

He had to do this. He had to let Connor go. He had to save the world.

Or,,, he could always say to hell with the earth.

He had to let Connor go.

"Go? Was I bad?" His poor son was confused,

"No…never."

Connor was trembling. Angel took off his jacket and wrapped it around him.

"Will it hurt?" Angel glanced at the portal.

Black…evil. Tentacles of energy were reaching out towards Connor.

His son.

"…no. Just-just close your eyes and everything will be fine." He stood with Connor in his arms and hugged him closer. He was never much of a singer.

_Over in Killarney,  
Many years ago,  
Me mither sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good ould Irish way,  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day.  
_

He walked towards the thing that was about to take his child away. Never had he wished more than now that he didn't care about humanity. Fate was a bitch. He was given Connor as a reward-an acknowledgement of his deeds.

…a portal was going to take him away again.

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Hush, now don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
That's an Irish lullaby_.

_It_ was reaching for him. _It _wrapped it's tentacles around Connor and started to pull him away from Angel. Connor had his eyes closed.

For a moment it looked as though Angel would pull Connor away.

For a moment Angel really wanted to.

Angel let his son go for the second time.

The first time to save Connor from himself.

The second time to save the world from him.

He watched as Connor was drawn closer to the dark abyss. Connor arched his back and his mouth opened in silent scream-eyes still closed.

Considering everything that they had been through, you would think that giving up his son would be dramatic. The whole thing was so anti-climatic. After the portal sucked Connor in every thing just seemed fold into it-self, if that makes any sense.

Angel dropped to his knees and howled. For once both Angel and his demon were in prefect harmony…howling the lost of his human child.

The remaining occupants of the room flinched at the sound Angel made.

The heartbreak and anger…

Spike threw his head back and gave an answering howl, his demon reacting to his Sire's agony.

Buffy walked towards Angel, hoping to calm him. Wesley stopped her before she could get herself ripped apart by her grieving ex.

Wesley urged the Slayers and their Watchers to leave. With everything that happened he doubted that Angel would take kindly to their lingering presences. He wasn't even sure is Gunn, Lorne, Fred, and himself were safe.

Spike knelt next to his Sire and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. For the first time in decades he would treat Angel as a Childe would his Sire.

Spike gave him a comforting growl.

Angel continued to howl.

* * *

From above Cordelia sighed. Even with advance warnings and interference they still weren't able to stop the ritual before it started. 

It sucked.

She glanced at the blue-eyed former vampire beside her. Who would have thought Darla could look so devastated.

"He shouldn't have to deal with this. Neither Angel nor Connor deserved this."

Darla reached out to the image of her former Childe, as if to give comfort.

"They shouldn't but life sucks. He made the right choice though."

"The right choice yes, but I don't think he cares. If the Powers want him as a Champion this will definitely change his mind." Darla turned away from the image.

"Can Connor survive this? My beautiful baby boy…can he survive Hell?"

Cordelia frowned. Connor was strong but…

"It will either make him or break him. After this we'll find out what Connor really is; the Destroyer of Man or the Destroyer of Demons"

* * *

Cordelia's POV 

You're probably wondering what's going on. Well you see it started a month ago. After Connor was placed with the Reilly's and Spike showed up at Wolfram and Hart. We should have known that after the First got so close to bringing hell on earth that someone else would try.

And who better to use than the Destroyer…

* * *

A/N: I wanted to true a story by writing the end first then the beginning. For any one waiting for To Forgive or Not to Forgive, I know it's been along time and I apologize. I had a serious writers block. I'm hoping to post the next chapter for it by Tuesday or Wednesday. I hope you like! 


	2. I only need the child

Disclaimer: Yeah..still doesn't belong to me. Khenti, Rashidi and Daniel do though.

Cordelia's POV

* * *

It started the way it usually does, some idiot finds a prophecy and all hell breaks loose. I mean really, it's been done. So anyway, this one starts with Giles and the new Watcher's-excuse me_- Slayer's_ Council. You see, after Sunnydale went belly up, they relocated to Europe. Willow and the others travel the world tracking all the Potentials she awoke. 

Can I just mention how bad it was to activate so many Slayers? There are hundreds of girls out there getting into trouble because they don't understand their own strengths. Don't get me started on the whole balance thing.

Can you imagine hundreds of Buffys? Nightmare much?

Anyway, Giles finds a prophecy.

Maybe I should say _The Prophecy._

* * *

Slayer's Council Building, Roma 

After arriving in Europe, Giles had immediately contacted all the Watchers left alive. Nearly thirty spread around the world. With the amount of Slayers they had found on their way out of the States that really wouldn't do.

It had been a _hard_ seven months. They had gone though the previous Council's finances to get the funds for a new Headquarters and several schools to train the Slayers. The hardest part hadn't been finding them but getting them out of trouble. Quite a few had been arrested.

They hadn't been able to count on Angel and his group. After the battle with The First, they had arrived in LA only to find out that Angel had taken over Wolfram and Hart.

Obviously, Angel had given up on redemption.

Giles was still cataloging the scrolls they had managed to rescue from the rumble of the old Council. Even with Dawn's and Andrew's help, they still had much work to do.

Giles opened the worn scroll and studied it. It was partly translates. It was a relief that at least this one wouldn't need a week of translating just so he would know at least which language to file it under.

He frowned. This was part of the Nyazian Scrolls. If he remembers correctly, this scroll was lost during the sixteenth century.

He took of his glasses and cleaned them furiously.

"You okay there, Giles," Dawn asked walking over to him.

He handed her the Scroll. Dawn read out loud.

_The one sired by the vampire with a soul shall be reborn into lies. _

_And with the death of Sahjhan, the Destroyer/Creater will be born and bring darkness to the land._

_The One of Power lost will use the essence of life from child to reborn/destroy/_

_With the bleeding of the moon the mouth of Hell will open and all will be embraced in the Arms of the Primal. _

* * *

Cordelia's POV 

Isn't it funny how prophecies just seem to drop into their laps? This is where all the trouble started. I can't say whether or not things would have been better without the prophecy.

I'll let you decide.

* * *

Wolfram & Hart: Los Angeles 

If he had known what he knew now, he would have staked Spike the moment he dug him-self out of his grave.

Really, no amount of evil he had ever done as Angelus deserved torture a la Spike.

"It ain't me fault."

"_Red means stop,_" Angel hissed.

"Really? I thought that was more of a suggestion," Angel looked away from the wreak that was once he car and stared and his annoying grand-childe.

His eye started to twitch.

"You alright there, Peaches?"

_Twitchtwich_

"S' not like you don't have eleven more… what are you doing with that stake?" the younger vampire started to back away.

"Ten bucks says bossman kills Spike in five minutes."

"I'll take that bet Gunn. I say he stakes him in twenty minutes. Torture," Wesley countered as they watch Angel chased Spike.

"I say five minutes and torture. That was his favorite car," Fred offered.

Spike paused and stared at Fred. He gave a hurt look, "Traitor! You're s'ppose ta be on my side." He barely dodged Angel's lunge.

"C'mon Angelcakes, I think Spike is sorry," Lorne would have been amused if he wasn't so sure the man would actually kill the bleach-blond menace.

You do not mess with that man's cars.

"I _know_ he'll be sorry when I'm though with him."

Lorne gave a small smile. It was moments like this when you can forget fighting bad guys and working for evil incarnate.

Too bad it's moments like this when it starts raining fire.

Calm before the storm, ya know?

"Angel."

Lorne, who had been taking a sip of his Seabreeze, choked.

Every-one in the garage turned to stare at new presence.

Cordelia in all her glory. She looked the same as she did before she ascended. Beautiful and not all evil.

"Cordy?" Angel whispered.

The Queen C smiled and walked towards them.

"The cheerleader? I thought she was in a coma."

So did the rest of them.

Lorne blinked and Cordy was sweaped up in Angel's arms. He was grinning like a fool.

"You're awake," he said as he placed her back on her feet.

Cordy gave him a sad look, "Not exactly. Angel, we have a problem."

Lorne drained the rest of his drink. He knew it.

Calm before the storm.

Let's just hope it's not a hurricane.

* * *

Cordelia's POV 

Couldn't let my people go in to this blind, now could I?

Definitely didn't want the Council to get ahead of them.

Angel and his people are Champions.

That word is used so much that people don't remember the real definition.

Let Queen C educate you. A Champion can work for both good and evil. You'll realize that they often toe the line of their designated interests.

Forget the Slayers. They're born for this.

Champions…now they're made.

Angel is a Champion of good. Somewhere out there is his equivalent for evil. The Powers hardly care about good and evil.

They want Balance.

What that prophecy started, _no one_ wants.

Good…Evil, it doesn't matter. It can't happen.

I _hate_ prophecies.

After seeing Giles read that thing, I knew what they would do next. I asked to warn Angel.

One chance was all I was given.

Sucks.

Not like my body is dead. They could let me go back to stay.

How sane could you be to want to watch people for the rest of eternity.

Boring!

So, one chance. I can't even tell him everything.

The only comfort I have is that no one knows about Connor other than Angel.

That's gotta count for something right?

Of course, against all odds, they probably will find him.

This fate thing is so cliché.

One chance. Gotta make it count. Can't let him die.

Poor kid has no idea what's in store for him.

* * *

Undisclosed Location 

A man stood in the center of an elaborate room, surrounded by kneeling worshipers; demon and human alike.

The man stood tall. He was beauty it self with his bronzed skin, long dark hair flowing done to his waist.

He was upper body was bare of clothes. Muscles rippled at every movement. Beautiful gold jewelry was places around his neck, ankles and fingers. He had forgone the Nemes.

He wore a Shendyt of the finest material.

He smiled. To his worshippers it seemed as though heaven itself was shinning down on them

It has been many years since he has set foot on this plane of existence. He was not sure this was the correct dimension from which he once walked.

It didn't matter. His followers where still here.

Most were happy that they where born in the age where he will reign.

The mortals of course.

"Find the child and bring him to me," It was an order, yet his voice was so silky it seemed to be a mere request.

One that they may get around to at their own leisure.

His servant, one that he had given the power of immortality to, in order for him to keep his dream alive, stepped up to him.

He wished over to stroke the young looking man's cheek.

"Soon, everything will fall into place. I only need the child, Rashidi."

"Of course, Lord Khenti."

* * *

Stanford University 

Connor Reilly grinned and handed his friend the science notes.

"Dude, you've got to stop sleeping in class."

Daniel Johansson took the notes and smiled, "I sleep best in class."

* * *

Cordelia's POV 

As I said, 'no idea'.

Kid's had a hard life.

…it's about to get worse…

* * *

A/N: Nemes is the royal headdress worn by Eygptian Pharols. 

Shendyt is the royal 'apron'.


End file.
